Cry For The Moon
by Imagination Goddess
Summary: It's only a few weeks away from Bella and Edward's wedding. Alice is trying to finish up the plans and Bella manages to get herself into another predicament. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

He's a god. His whole family. They're all deities in disguise.

No one could ever be as perfect as them. Just sitting with them made everything I do seem more awkward and clumsy than it already is.

It was almost depressing how perfect they were. If I didn't know I was going to be just like them in a few weeks, I would be awfully miserable.

"Edward! She can't wear jeans to a wedding! Especially not her own wedding!"

Alice was getting frustrated. Ever since I told her she could plan the wedding, she's been trying to get me out dress shopping. Fortunately, Edward hasn't let me leave his side.

"She can wear jeans if she wants to. It's her wedding."

Edward was trying his best to let me have the wedding my way, but fighting with Alice is like fighting against a level five hurricane. It can rip apart even the most handsome, god-like, sweet, generous-

"Bella?"

When I realized Alice was talking to me, I blushed slightly.

"You don't want to wear jeans to your wedding do you?" She looked at me like a little girl who had just lost her puppy.

"Of course not Alice," I reassured her.

Her face brightened considerably. "I knew you wouldn't!"

"Are you sure Bella?" Edward asked me. "We're doing this your way. If you want a casual wedding than-"

I placed a finger to his flawless lips. "Edward," I said slowly. "I do not want to get married in jeans."

He smiled and kissed my finger. I knew this made him happy.

"We'll have to go shopping tomorrow than!" Alice said cheerfully, and she bounced off.

I groaned and tried to hide in Edward's arms.

He chuckled. "You were the one who didn't want to get married in jeans."

"Will you come with me?" I asked. "It will be much less painful with you there."

He chuckled again, and held me tighter. "I would, really, but I haven't hunted in days and…" He gave me the same lost puppy face as Alice.

My heart melted. I sighed. It must be a family secret. Once we're married, I've got to learn how to make that face.


	2. Chapter 2

Living without Edward, even for a day, was unbearable! Maybe it was because I was shopping. With Alice.

"Come on, Bella! He's only gone hunting for the day. He'll be back tonight. For now try on these dresses."

She thrust three new ones at me and I marched back into the dressing room. We had been dress shopping all day! My feet were sore, I was hungry and we hadn't even found a nice one yet.

I tried on the next dress with a little difficulty. With three wedding dresses in a little change room, you don't have much wiggle room. Surprisingly enough, I kind of liked it. It was a simple, traditional white dress, which I loved. It was tight at the top and flowed out from my waist to my ankles. It had a beautiful design at the bottom.

There was only one problem with it. It was strapless. With my luck, it would fall down in the middle of the wedding if I moved the wrong way. But I did look pretty good in it.

I stepped out of the dressing room. Alice squealed and came to get a closer look.

"Oh Bella!" she sighed. "It's beautiful!"

I smiled. Firstly, because we had found a great dress. Secondly, I could go home and get something to eat.

Alice paused, staring into space for a moment. "This is it! This is the one!" she said, very pleased with herself. "And I'm sure we can find some way of holding it up."

We left the mall with my dress. I was starting to get excited about it. Sure, I never thought about getting married this young before, but it's with Edward. I'd be getting married to him sooner or later anyways. Why not make it sooner?

"Tomorrow we'll go out for shoes," Alice told me as we went into my house. "I saw some the other day that would go fabulously with this dress. If we find them fast, we'll have time to do jewellery too."

I was too hungry to be upset. "Dad, I'm home!"

"Hey Bells!" he said, coming to meet me and Alice in the kitchen. "Did you find anything?"

When Charlie first found out I was getting married to Edward, he went ballistic. When I told him the Cullens were paying for it and with a little extra reasoning, he came around.

Sort of.

"Yeah," Alice told him. "We found the most gorgeous dress."

"And it only took the whole day," I put in, taking leftover pizza from the fridge.

"A day is excellent timing," Alice pouted.

Charlie laughed. "I'm glad you had fun."

Anyone who didn't know that Alice was a vampire with psychic abilities would think that was excellent timing. I, on the other hand, knew better.

Alice excused herself, and went home with my dress. She didn't want to leave it here, just in case my clumsiness found a way to ruin it. Fine with me. I wasn't particularly looking forward to wearing it, no matter how good it looked on me.

I finished eating the pizza, and went upstairs to get ready for bed. I brushed my teeth (a lot), changed into my pyjamas and lay in bed, waiting for Edward to get here.

The wedding was only a few weeks away. I'm sure Alice had invited the whole town by now. I just hope she didn't forget to invite my La Push friends. I wanted Jacob to be there, but would it be awkward for him? The wedding would be the last time I'd be able to see him.

Once I was a vampire, the treaty would be broken and the werewolves would be all too ready to attack. I don't know if there would be anything stopping them from attacking me as well.

I would miss Jacob. He was always a good friend to me. Even when I didn't deserve it. Now, I was breaking his heart.

I jumped when Edward crawled into bed beside me.

"Sorry, love."

I lifted my head for a kiss and he granted it. He pulled away, leaving it unfinished. It always seemed unfinished.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked after a while.

I could lie, but he'd know. "Jacob and the wedding."

He stiffened slightly when I mentioned Jacob, but when he spoke, there was no difference to his voice.

"What about them?"

"I want Jacob to be at the wedding, but I don't want to make him feel as if he has to come. I'm breaking his heart, Edward."

He caressed my arm. After a moment he spoke again. "All you can do is invite him. He needs to decide for himself. He needs to realize that you have made your decision. You can't do anything else, Bella."

"I know," I mumbled. "I just wish I could."

* * *

**A/N - Should I continue? I have an idea, but I need to know if anyone's willing for me to continue or not. Review please! Also, my version of Bella's wedding dress is on my profile!**


	3. Chapter 3

Morning arrived, bringing with it my fear of shoe shopping.

I groaned and pulled the blankets over my head. I heard my favourite laugh from across the room.

"I don't want to go shoe shopping," I mumbled.

"You can't hide from Alice," he told me seriously.

I groaned again and got up. I knew he was right. After showering and changing, I went downstairs to get some breakfast. To my delight, Edward already made it, pancakes and bacon. Even more to my delight, he made some for Charlie too. Not only that, but they were having an actual conversation.

"I just think she's spending too much time with you."

Oh no. They were talking about me.

"Yes, I'm sure she's just been excited about the wedding. Actually, she's spending the day with Alice again today."

Charlie finished swallowing. "Right. But she has other friends too."

I walked into the kitchen. "Jacob doesn't want to see me, Dad."

His face turned a deep red colour. "Yes, well. I mean, of course he-"

"He won't talk to me or return my calls. Anytime I go up to visit, Billy tells me he's not there. Leave Edward out of this. He isn't stopping me from seeing Jacob."

"Well, I-" He was flabbergasted.

"I'm getting married to him, Dad, whether you like it or not."

I surprised myself. I managed to keep my voice firm and steady all at the same time. When I saw his face though, I knew I hit him pretty low.

"I'm getting married," I said, more gently this time. "It may not be to who you want, but can't you be happy for me?"

"Bella, if you let me get a word in…" He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

I sighed. "What is it?"

"Well I was talking to Billy yesterday, and he says Jacob really misses you. He invited us up for lunch today."

Jacob did want to see me? I couldn't wait to see him again! What about Edward? I looked over at him. He'd finished washing the dishes while we bickered.

"I'll break the news to Alice," he said with a small smile. "Call me if you need to be picked up."

Charlie gaped at him open-mouthed, until he noticed. He coughed. "She won't need a drive home. I can drive her."

Edward nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow than, love." He gave me a kiss on the forehead and left.

I was stunned. He let it happen so easily, without insisting on driving me to the border. He was so sincere, and he was really trying to make this work for me.

Nothing could ruin my mood now. Even driving in the police cruiser couldn't bring me down.

We reached La Push, and Billy was at the door waiting for us.

"Hey Charlie, Bella."

"Thanks for inviting us up," I said.

"It's no problem. Jake's out in the garage if you want to go see him."

"Thanks, I'll go out there right now."

Now that I was actually here, I didn't know what I was going to say to Jacob. I reached his garage and he was under one of his latest projects. I knocked on the door.

"Billy?" he asked confused.

"Nope, just me."

I heard a loud crack. The car was lifted into the air so I could see his face. It was surprised and angry. He was shaking, so I backed up a bit.

"Careful, Jake."

"Bella? Why are you here?"

I was bewildered and hurt. He hadn't known I was coming after all.

* * *

**A/N - I've decided to continue since there were some awesome people who reviewed for me. Thanks! I'll try to update again soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll just leave then."

I turned around and walked out. He didn't really want to see me. Billy set this whole thing up. Both him and Charlie set this up. Charlie must be pretty thick if he thinks I'm still going to fall for Jake. I do love Jake, but like a brother. Why couldn't they understand that?

"Bella, wait up!"

I didn't stop, but he caught up easily anyways. "Bella, I'm sorry. Stay. Please?"

"Sorry?" I said. "You don't want to have anything to do with me. Why should I stay?"

He shrugged. "You don't have to stay. I figured maybe you wanted to catch up, figure some things out."

I sighed. He knew I'd stay. "Fine."

He smiled, my smile, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"So, how's your summer been?" he asked.

"Pretty good. Alice has been dragging me everywhere trying to find the right dress-"

I stopped. I didn't want to make things difficult already. "Umm, what about your summer?"

A quick glance told me he was relieved at the change of topic.

"Good. I mean, as good as it could get without you there."

I sighed. "Jake, you were the one who kept me out, remember?"

"I know. I guess I thought I couldn't handle it. Not if I didn't at least have a shot with you."

"I thought we agreed to be friends."

"Right, sorry."

There was a pause. I took a deep breath. "The wedding is in a few weeks. I'm officially inviting you. You and the whole gang."

He gave me a weak smile. "Thanks Bells, but I don't know…"

"You don't have to come if it's going to make you uncomfortable. I'm just letting you know that you're always welcome."

There had never been an awkward silence between Jake and I. Sure, there were silences, but they were never awkward. Until now.

I stopped walking and sat down on a log. "Why can't everyone just get along?!" I shouted.

Jacob sat down next to me and rubbed my back. "Don't cry for the moon, Bells. Leave that to me." He smirked.

I raised my eyebrows. "Werewolves don't actually howl at the moon do they?"

He laughed. "Only sometimes."

I laughed with him. We sat like that for a while, catching up.

"I missed having you around," he admitted. "I really wish you wouldn't get yourself turned into a vampire."

"I know, but I need to do this. I want to do this."

We decided it was around lunch time when Jacob's stomach started to growl. Half way there, he grabbed my hand and kissed me. Right on the lips. I pushed away and he let me.

"Jake!" I shouted. "Friends, remember?"

"I know, but I needed to kiss you again, one last time before the wedding." He looked ashamed.

"No! You always do this! We make things right and you screw them up again."

I stomped off.

"Bells, you can't just leave!"

"Watch me!" I shouted back.

He was so infuriating! How could he do that?

It felt like I had been walking forever. I must have been walking in circles. I glanced around, trying to find my bearings. It was really quiet, like everything had run off or disappeared. I kept moving, faster than before, trying to find something that was familiar. Besides me crashing through the long grass, there was still no noise what-so-ever. A pair of cold arms wrapped themselves around me and I screamed.

* * *

**A/N - Sorry the chapters are so different in size. I want them to end where they end... anyways. **

**For anyone who doesn't know, cry for the moon is an expression that means to want something that is not possible. I thought it was pretty appropriate. **

**Let me know what you think and I'll get a new chapter up ASAP!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Anything in Italics is a flashback!**

**Plus I forgot the disclaimer.. whoops!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places etc. They belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

Edward's POV

"You let her run away?" I was trying to stay calm.

"She was upset. I didn't know she'd disappear like that!"

"You didn't think Bella would get herself lost if she went off walking by herself?"

He looked away from my gaze. If he thought for one minute this wasn't his fault, he couldn't be more wrong.

_Morning:_

_Alice couldn't see Bella, so I was a little apprehensive. She would be safe with the dogs, I thought. They like her, and she trusts them._

_Afternoon:_

_She didn't come home yet. There was no way I could go check, and Bella didn't have her cell phone with her. She's still there, that's all, I told myself. No need to get worked up._

_Evening:_

_I still hadn't heard from Bella. I got Alice to check on Charlie, to see if she could see him yet. He was sitting at home watching the game. They were home! But why couldn't Alice see Bella?_

_I rushed over and knocked politely on the door. I could hear Charlie grumbling inside and his footsteps getting closer. When he saw me at the door he looked surprised. _

"_Where's Bella?" he asked suspiciously._

_If I had a heart, it would have stopped. "I don't have Bella. I thought she came home with you from the Black's."_

"_No, she didn't," he told me. I could tell he still didn't trust me. "Jacob said she stomped off earlier, and that the two of you were probably together by now."_

_I sighed. Typical werewolf. "And you haven't heard from her?"_

"_No one knows where Bella is?" He was starting to get worked up now. _

"_I'm sure she's okay," I reassured him. "May I use your phone?"_

"_Fine. But if I don't hear from her tonight I'm starting a search party." _

_Charlie went back to his game. I shook my head and went to the phone. I found Jacob's number there, and punched it in. Luckily it was him that answered, not Billy. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Meet me at the border," I told him. _

I started pacing along our side of the border. I never should have let her go today.

"What are we going to do?"

"You wouldn't be doing anything more if I had my way," I snarled.

He started to shake. I crouched low, waiting for him to pop, but he managed to keep himself under control.

"What are we going to do?" he repeated through clenched teeth.

I stood up again. "You'll have to get the pack to search your area. Alice can't see anything that has to do with you."

He smiled triumphantly.

"This isn't time to be proud, mutt!" I shouted at him. The trees shook. I caught him off guard and he stumbled back a few steps. "We'll search our side. We'll meet again at dawn."

He nodded and I turned to leave. "Hey… Edward?" he called.

I was surprised he called me by my name. "Yes?"

"I know how much you love her. She ran away because of me. I kissed her."

I growled.

He threw his hands up. "Hey, I know. I'm sorry. I promise that was the last time. We're just friends now. I'll learn to live with it."

I looked at him for a moment then nodded. "Thanks, Jacob."

I offered my hand, and he shook it. That was about as much friendliness either of us could take, and we left it at that.

* * *

**A/N - Thanks everyone for your awesome reviews!! I don't know how well I stayed in character here, and I'm looking forward to hearing what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's POV

I woke up in a dark, damp room. Well, I think I woke up. I had a horrible headache. I tried to put my hand to it, but I realized my hands were tied together. I started to panic when I noticed that my feet were tied too.

I was sitting in a chair. It wasn't the most comfortable chair, but I had a feeling it was better than the ground. I was tied to this too, making it very difficult to move, let alone get free.

I became very still and tried to listen for any sound, but the only thing I could hear is the dripping of water from somewhere in the room.

I tried to remember how I got here. Thinking back made my head hurt even more, but I had to try. I was going to Jacob's this morning. Everything else flooded back. The beach, the kiss, the arms.

The arms. The cold hard arms. A vampire's arms.

James was gone. Emmett and Jasper, they killed him. Laurent was gone. The werewolves finished him. Victoria was gone too. Edward has gotten rid of her.

My heart skipped a beat when I thought of Edward. He'll find me! And nothing could get past Alice. Well, almost nothing, I thought, trying to see around the dark room.

Light filled the room when a door was opened. I shut my eyes, trying to keep the blinding light out. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I tried to scream, but a hand covered my mouth.

"Now, now," said the voice. "None of that."

Blinking hard I twisted around to see who it was, but their face was covered. I could tell they were a vampire from his grip, and there was only one more party on my list.

The Volturi.

* * *

**A/N - Short one! :) Man, my chapters fluctuate quite a bit!**


End file.
